wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Hall of the Tower
The Hall of the Tower is the central council of the Aes Sedai, responsible for making policy and implementing the Amyrlin Seat's decrees. It is comprised of three Sitters from each Ajah and is presided over by the Amyrlin Seat. However, the Amyrlin may not enter the Hall unless announced by the Keeper of the Chronicles, who may not enter the Hall without the Amyrlin. During the Schism there were two Halls, one in the Tower loyal to Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan and the Rebel Hall loyal to Egwene al'Vere. Each Hall had only eighteen members as opposed to the usual twenty-one; however, this is only official in the Tower, where Elaida has decreed the Blue Ajah out of existence. Since the reunification of the Tower, the Tower and Rebel Halls will need to combine their members. See Hall of the Tower under Egwene al'Vere for more information. Membership Each Ajah is represented by three Sitters, chosen inside the Ajah according to its rules and customs. It is unusual for a sister to take a seat in the Hall before wearing the shawl for at least seventy years (which also usually means to be around or more than one hundred years old, because sisters are usually raised to the shawl around their thirtieth year of life); despite this last custom of a properly age recently many Sitters were elected very young, but still among the strongest; another custom recently not very respected is that former Sitter generally do not return to the Hall after a previous, relatively long tenure or after having recently left. Usually in the choice of a Sitter by an Ajah are considered many aspects: # The strength. In fact, due to the hierarchical system among the Aes Sedai based on the strength in the One Power, the Sitters are chosen among the strongest inside their Ajah between levels 13(1) and 22(10), which were the top ten levels in Aes Sedai hierarchy during the last decades; in fact Sitters too weak in the Hall risk to be scorned and daunted and even commanded and bullied by the strongest # Abilities, Talents and skills cared particularly inside one Ajah: for instance ability in the Healing, fixing and mending among the Yellow; ability in diplomacy and mediation among the Gray; ability in logic and reasoning among the White; strategic abilities among the Green; ability in administration and jurisdiction among the Blue; etc. # To be politically well connected (in some cases among the political connections it can be considered also the secret support from the Black Ajah, for instance in the Hall that deposed Siuan Sanche there were four Black Sitters and the Red Sitters were controlled by a Black Highest) As said among the Sitters usually there are the strongest Aes Sedai, but on the contrary we can consider the case of Suana Dragand that was elected Sitter and even Ajah Head because of her stunning healing Talent and her political abilities, not for her relative high-middling strength at level 22(10), which could be considered the lesser level in the HallIn The Wheel of Time Companion are listed many Sitters below this level of strength but it is unlikely, because they would be too weak compared to others above them, and also because in the same book Suana is described as an exception being a Sitter so weak at the level 22(10). The Amyrlin may require the resignation of one or more Sitters, but Ajahs are free to return those Sitters. On at least four occasions, the Amyrlin Seat has called for the resignation of the entire Hall. Twice, a new or mostly new Hall was appointed, but on the other two occasions the Amyrlin resigned and was exiled by the Hall. Sittings The Hall can convene both formally and informally in a meeting known as a Sitting, during which the Hall may vote, discuss important information, or question people summoned to the Hall. There are special rules governing such a meeting. Calling a sitting *A formal sitting of the Hall is called by three Sitters who have the same question. This question must be addressed before any other during the sitting. *More than half (eleven) of the Sitters are needed for a formal sitting of the hall to commence. When Egwene al'Vere became Amyrlin Seat it was agreed that all Sitters were to be present for a formal sitting. *By tradition, the two oldest Sitters reserve the right to sit in position closest to the Amyrlin's Seat. After that, seating is on a first come basis. *The three Sitters of each Ajah sit together, so it is the responsibility of the sister who arrives first to select a good position for her Ajah. Typically, the seats closest to the Amyrlin's are the best. *The youngest sitter speaks the phrases that open a formal sitting, though another sitter may override this privilege. *Every Sitter and the Amyrlin Seat have to be notified of a Sitting before it happens. Decorum during a sitting *There is a prohibition on speeches. *Displays of anger are forbidden in the Hall. *Excepting exactly prescribed functions, channeling is forbidden inside the Hall. Amyrlin Seat *Inside the Hall, the Amyrlin is a little more than the first among equals, the Sitters holding more power there than outside the Hall. The balance must be just right; assuming complete equality, or assuming too much power, both can cause an Amyrlin to fail. *The Amyrlin does not need to be present at the start of the meeting, but when she arrives, The Keeper of the Chronicles must announce the Amyrlin before her entrance into the Hall of the Tower by declaring "She comes! She comes! The Flame of Tar Valon, the Amyrlin Seat." *The Amyrlin can also leave during the meeting, but again, her exit must be ceremonially announced. Keeper of the Chronicles *The Keeper of the Chronicles may not participate in discussions in the Hall. *She must stand during the sitting. *She may not enter the Hall without the Amyrlin Seat nor may the Amyrlin Seat enter without her. Witnesses *Before calling a witness Aes Sedai, the following is intoned: "You have been called before the Hall of the Tower to relate what you have seen. I charge you to speak of these things without the evasion or holding back and to answer each question in complete fullness leaving out nothing. Say now that you will do so. Under the light and by your hope of the rebirth and salvation or suffer the consequences." The witness gives assurance and can begin giving her account. *Witnesses are to address the Amyrlin seat when speaking. Voting There are two forms of agreement: the greater consensus and the lesser consensus. Lesser consensus The lesser consensus requires a two-thirds of the Sitters to stand and also has a quorum of eleven. Unlike the greater consensus, though, it does not require that each Ajah be represented. If a matter can be passed with a lesser consensus, someone may call for a greater consensus in the interest of unity amongst the Hall. In such a case, deliberation will continue the greater consensus is achieved or until it is clear that it can not be achieved. In such a case, the agreement is still carried forward. Examples of the lesser consensus passing despite lacking the greater consensus are when Sitters outright refuse, or when an ajah can not be present. Greater consensus For a matter to pass with the greater consensus, all Sitters present must stand for it. In addition, a majority of the Hall (traditionally eleven members) must be present, including at least one from each Ajah. An exception to the latter requirement is a vote to remove an Amyrlin or Keeper of the Chronicles, in which case the officer's former Ajah will not be informed until after the vote. Raising an Amyrlin A further voting system, which can consist of two rounds, is used to raise the Amyrlin Seat. If all the participating Sitters stand in the first round, the woman is elected without needing a second round. If the woman receives the support of only the majority of the Sitters (eleven) a second round is required; before the second round the woman must pledge for her election washing the feet of the reluctant Sitters and after it she needs to receive a unanimous vote. Despite requiring unanimity on the second round, a vote to raise an Amyrlin is distinct from the greater consensus, because it does not need the presence of all the 21 Sitters and also it does not require that all Ajahs be present. In fact when Elaida was raised in the Tower, and when Egwene was raised in Salidar, an Ajah was missing (the Blue and Red, respectively). In addition, Egwene thinks to herself that under the old rules, eleven Sitters were not enough to raise an Amyrlin, but that "now only eleven were required." Thus, a higher quorum is another difference from the greater consensus. Because eleven is approximately 61% of eighteen (or around 3/5), it is likely that thirteen (approximately 61% of twenty-one) is the usual quorum for raising an Amyrlin. Law of War Under the Law of War, the Amyrlin does not need to consult the Hall to make decisions regarding prosecution of the war. Age and Strength of the Sitters The Age and the Strength in saidar of the Sitters (or former Sitters at the moment of reunification) based on "The Wheel of Time Companion" levels (the levels of strength given by "The Wheel of Time Companion" have to be taken very cautiously. In too many cases they are completely in contradiction to the descriptions of strength that we can find in the main WoT books or thinghs stated in TWoTC itself). For instance the positions of Cadsuane, Aviendha, Graendal, Semirhage, Mesaana, Viendre, Kwamesa, and others are totally wrong; also too many Sitters in the Hall are classified in low levels, among Aes Sedai described in the books having an average strength). [In ''Italic is reported the most likely strength level based on the years in training]'' *13-1 Elaida a'Rhoian (49), Romanda Cassin (273), Lelaine Akashi (172) *14-2 Pevara Tazanovni (160), Saerin Asnobar (218), Yukiri (162), [Kwamesa Taramasu (49)]in the series her strength is clearly 14(2) but in TWoTC is described as 16(4) *15-3 Talene Minly (159) *16-4 Adelorna Bastine (203), Doesine Alwain (132), Kwamesa Taramasu (49) *17-5 Janya Frende (183), Joline Maza (101), Seaine Herimon (158), Teslyn Baradon (129) *18-6 Delana Mosalaine (49), Shevan Gadarin (156), Sierin Vayu (243) *19-7 Rubinde Acedone (146), Sedore Dajenna (186), Tamra Ospenya (-), Toveine Gazal (188) *20-8 Evanellein Lorn (144)16-4, Faiselle Darone (170), Magla Daronos (160), *21-9 Ferane Neheran (272)18-6, Jesse Bilal (247), Juilaine Madome (96), Sereille Bagand (280), Tsutama Rath (172)15-3 *22-10 Rina Hafden (76)19-7, Samalin Naeroda (64)17-5, Suana Dragand (215) *23-11 Duhara Basaheen (235)21-9, Escaralde Hamdey (72)20-8, Takima Deraighdin (155)18-6 *24-12 Aledrin Malenry (49)19-7, Andaya Forae (98)20-8, Lirene Doirellin (179)19-7, Lyrelle Arienwin (166)18-6, Saroiya Farseen (142)19-7 *25-13 Javindhra Doraille (157)18-6, Malind Nachenin (58)21-9, Moria Karentanis (159)18-6, Velina Behar (140)20-8 *26-14 Varilin Zanaire (168)17-5 *27-15 Amira Moselle (176)20-8, Salita Toranes (66)21-9 *28-16 Berana Shemon (69) 19-7 See also *Amyrlin Seat *Keeper of the Chronicles *Hall of the Tower under Siuan Sanche *Hall of the Tower during the White Tower Schism *Hall of the Tower under Egwene al'Vere es:Antecámara de la Torre Category:Aes Sedai Category:Ruling bodies Hall of the Tower Category:High Ranking Aes Sedai